


Fumbling in the Dark

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Froger Week [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom!Freddie, Freddie is a Dom in here if you do not like it please do not read it, Groping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Drop, Sub!Roger, Touching, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger finds out Freddie Mercury is very creative when it comes to BDSM games.  Maybe it all becomes a bit overwhelming.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536466
Comments: 81
Kudos: 122
Collections: Froger!Week 2019, The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police





	Fumbling in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Mind the notes, and be aware that though this is all consensual sex, Roger does become overwhelmed with the scene. Note that before reading! Thank you so much.
> 
> Happy opening of Froger Week everyone!

Roger had been positively buzzing when he got an invitation for Freddie Mercury's _Once in a lifetime, lights-out party_.

Alongside a time and date, but no other information about the event was given. 

So the Sub had not known what to expect, which made him equally excited as it made his stomach bubble with nerves.

Freddie Mercury doesn't disappoint.

Even when Roger arrived he had been given no orders, other than to stay on his hands and knees the whole time. He was allowed crawl and room around the chamber, but that was easier said than done in the absolute darkness drowning out the rest of the large room.

With his horrific eyesight and the lack of light, Roger couldn't see anything. 

He is blind and rather helplessly shuffling about on his bare bruising knees. He accidentally keeps bumping into other moaning subs, their skin flaring hot like Rogers.

The chastity belt around his waist and groin is heavy and makes him dizzy. 

The cockring around his drooling erection is kept neatly in place by the cage. So is the glass buttplug that wasn't quite deep, but rather thick in width. 

The belt itself is unlike any Roger has ever seen in real life. It's made of metal, almost like a medieval torture device, and goes all around his waist and crotch. He can't close his legs completely with the chastity belt in place. 

It is locked in place with a key.

The key, after securing the belt in place, was thrown into a bowl with a dozen identical keys.

Upon arrival at the Lodge, Roger got plugged and caged in a private room by one of Freddie Mercury's servants. Then he was pushed to the floor by the same man, who helped him get ready and he was ordered to crawl into the pitch black room, with blacked out windows and at least twelve other people, moaning and shaking on their hands and knees, also waiting to be relieved from their belts. 

He himself was not allowed into the room before establishing a safe-word and the promise that if he gets to his feet and lifts both his hands up in the air, he'll be out of the game and escorted to the aftercare room.

If not... Roger has to wait in the room. 

"But how long will I be in there?"

"Only time will tell."

"Who's coming for me? Will we be able to find the right key for my cage again?"

"That's the key question, Mr Taylor."

His cock is erect and aching, his hole stretched and squeezing around his toy, while he waits for the person with the right key to find him and release him. 

And fuck him.

He had realized, after maybe helplessly crawling around the room for ten minutes, that the Dominants will have to pick a random key from the bowl and find out whoever's chastity belt it will open. Whilst they subs crawling around on the floor, naked, in darkness. Completely hazed out and aroused. 

The Dominants have to find their way in the mess of disoriented subs in the dark room to find their match to release them.

When the enormous heavy door had opened and the Dominants had slipped into the room to start the game, the moans and whines of the Submissives got louder. 

Some frantically tried to crawl to the Dominants feet and beg for them to try and open the punishingly teasing belt.

Others simply dropped to their hands and knees and presented themselves for any Dom to try out.

Roger doesn't remember what he did upon the arrival of the Doms who were supposed to releave him. The number of times he was touched up tonight was maybe five times. Probably 7.

But none were his match.

He still has the heavy belt around his waist. Tiring him out.

After crawling and whimpering for attention the last twenty minutes, Roger becomes increasingly dizzy with arousal. 

His mind is hazy and the damp humidity of the room wasn't helping him think clear. 

The people next to him are fucking. The sound of rhythmical skin slapping and sharp intakes of breath indicate so. And when Roger crawls closer and accidentally bumps into them, he gets a sloppy kiss on the cheek (barely missing the corner of his mouth) from the dominant who's fucking the lucky submissive.

"Sorry, Love. Not you tonight." 

Roger vaguely recognizes the voice, but he can't quite place it now. Not while he's in the mindset he is in now.

He just lets out a desperate whine and tries to crawl a few steps ahead so he doesn't have to listen to their love making and he can gather his wits.

While he crawls his limbs are trembling under his and the belts weight. 

He has no idea anymore how long he has been roaming around the room. It could have been four hours. Or 30 minutes. He doesn't remember what direction the door was or what his own voice sounds like amongst everyone's desperate murmurs. 

More and more people are on their backs getting fucked. Belts discarded to the side.

Roger doesn't feel jealous, but in his underbelly he gets the distinct feeling his key might have gotten lost. And that he is bound to be hard forever. Forgotten and not to be touched for tonight. 

The idea makes tears spring in his eyes and his mouth goes dry. 

He tries to crawl towards a wall for a breather. If he heads straight forward long enough he knows he'll find one and he can rest his sweaty forehead against the cool surface.

He just has to remember how to breathe again. 

Remember how to function and go back to the scene and become excited again. Instead of feeling small, insecure and- 

"There you are."

Roger moans brokenly when yet another Dominant grabs him by the waist and drags him backwards against their body.

He falls forward onto his chest and shoulders. Face sideways on the floor and legs spreading easily over the mans thighs. 

Cold, but broad hands keep his hips in place, while they fumble for the belts keyhole.

Quite the task in complete darkness. 

"Let's see if it fits huh. Can't wait to fuck that pretty hole of yours, are you ready for me?"

Roger nods feverishly against the floor. His knees are scraped and his cock is gonna fall off with how hard it is. His heart is still pounding loud enough to drown out the noises of everyone else's overwhelming fucking. 

"Please... Hurts."

The broad hand squeezes his hip reassuringly. Roger hopes his fingers are slippery and that's why he is fumbling with the key. Not because it doesn't fit.

The hand continues to try the lock again. And again.

And again.

With every failed attempt Roger feels another tear stream down his blotchy face and by the time the Dominant sits up slightly, Roger is afraid he might start sobbing. 

"Oh no." Tears are falling down Rogers cheeks freely. His chest is heaving with the overwhelming feeling he will be left desperate and helplessly alone like this. "Please, help me."

This alarms the Dom. 

"Hey- hey, it's okay. You're okay." Gentle fingers run through Rogers messed up hair and he leans into the touch like a starved kitten. His cheek rubs against the floor. When he opens his eyes, it's too dark to see the man looking back, but he can feel his minty breath on his face. 

"Don't leave." Roger all but begs. Still half splayed out over the mans lap, on his hands and knees. "Don't leave me l-like this."

"Do you need to use your safe word?" 

Roger bites on his tongue. 

Because yes, maybe he does. He liked the last party, it had been kinky and overwhelming in its own right. And this party had sounded exciting in theory. But Roger feels cold and he isn't sure if he is more disoriented or aroused at this point.

The adrenaline coursing through his veins has made him restless and shiver in cold sweat. 

He only now realizes he has been close to hyperventilating.

And the idea of roaming around longer without his vision or without an indication of how long he will be alone for, Roger isn't sure if he is completely fine. 

"Hey, do you want to stop?" 

Roger is still hard inside the belt. And his hole throbs around the toy, his stomach hurts with how horny he is. He shyly moans into his hand, shaking his head.. 

"N-no."

The hands are back to stroking his hair out of his sweaty face. 

"It's okay if you need to." He whispers gently. "We don't mind. We'll bring you to the aftercare room and-"

"What's going on here Darlings?"

Roger takes a deep breath. Trying the hardest not to come across as unsexy as he suspects to look like.

He might not be able to see his face, but he can recognize that voice anywhere.

Freddie Mercury. 

"Nothing, sub got a little overwhelmed I think." Roger sniffles when the large hand squeezes his hip again in comfort. "He still hasn't found his match, think he got a little worried we had forgotten about him."

"Oh poor dear." Mercury tuts. "Come here, come to me." 

And suddenly, with the help of the man, Roger is pulled upwards, twisted around by the waist and comfortably settled onto Freddie Mercury's naked lap.

Roger _still_ can't see him. Barely making out a dark silhouette before him, but his body craves for the closeness he has been chasing during the party.

His legs are splayed wide on either side of Freddie's thighs. His arms wrap around Freddie's strong shoulders so he can hide his flushed face in the crook of Freddie's neck. 

_Overwhelmed. Embarrassed. Small. _

Freddie's cock stands tall between their bodies. It's bigger than any cock Roger had ever had the pleasure of touching. And when Roger melts completely against the famous man, he takes a whiff of his expensive cologne.

"Are you okay?" 

Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him in by the lower back, making Roger nod. 

He feels warm and comforted with his face tucked under Freddie's chin. And the weight of his own body is not on him anymore. 

With his eyes closed, he can't tell if it's dark or not. Miraculously, Rogers breath evens out.

"Y-yes sir."

"Do you need to stop?"

"I just want my match, sir." Roger whispers, now that he is feeling a little more secure, the hardness of his cock becomes a dominant concern again and he absently grinds back against Freddie's own erection. "Just want to feel good."

Roger can't tell, but Freddie's eyes glint. 

He grabs Rogers chin and cradles it in place. The strong man leans forward until they are nearly kissing. 

"Lucky for you, I haven't found my match either." 

Roger whimpers. Not daring to move forward and connect their lips without explicit permission, but his fingers itch to touch. 

Freddie is a giving man, and he can tell Roger is barely keeping it together.

"Come on, lets go to another room."

Roger clamps his arms around Freddie's shoulders, head spinning. "B-but the game?"

"Its my game. I make the rules." Freddie chuckles, before hoisting Roger up. He makes sure Roger has enough time adjust with a squeak. His legs wrap around his waist instinctively and he gasps. "And it looks like my special sub needs some extra attention tonight." 

Roger doesn't want to protest against that. 

He finds it extremely impressive when Freddie finds the door instantly and makes his way through the mess of bodies on the floor. Smooth and in control with one hand on Rogers lower back. And the other to open doors and steady himself. 

Roger rests his head against Freddie's shoulder trustingly.

"How do you know we're a match for sure?"

Just before Freddie steps out of the dark party room, he chuckles and kisses the crown of Rogers head.

"Faith will have it, Darling. 

~~~

"Here you go."

Only when Roger is slowly lowered onto the firm mattress in Freddie's private bedchamber, he feels his clouded mind clear ever so slightly. 

Roger gets splayed out on the bed, when he is settled down, he won't release Freddie from his monkey like grip with an insistent whine. Earning a warm chuckle in return. 

"You needy thing, don't want to let me go?"

Roger shakes his head. Face hidden in Freddie's neck.

"No."

Freddie had ordered him to keep his eyes closed. Even the light behind his eyelids are burning him. Tears slipping down his cheeks and sticking to his eyelashes.

A gentle, but firm hand runs through his hair and moves his bangs out of his face.

The affection makes Rogers limbs weak as jelly. He yearns for it with a soft sigh, and gratefully accepts Freddie rubbing the tip of his nose against his. 

"How do you expect me to help you if you won't let go of me, hm?" He asks, warm slack lips brush against Rogers dry ones. "I just have to grab the key from the nightstand."

Rogers eyes are still closed.

"You will return? Right?"

Freddie grins against his cheek, nodding, before kissing Roger on the forehead as he gets to his feet. "I would never leave an adorable darling like you to waste away in my bed."

His bare feet tip tap over the tiles. Roger shivers in the cold and curls in on himself, on his side. Knees drawn to his chest and head bowed forward. 

It only takes a few moments for Freddie to return, but by that time Rogers heart is already pounding again. He feels helplessly shaky and his cock is starting to seriously hurt between his legs.

The bed dips under his and Freddie's weight. Roger subconsciously leans back into him.

He has his hands clutched to his chest. Making himself appear small and tame as he feels.

"Poor Darling... Lets get that thing off, hm?" Freddie refers to the chastity belt as he wipes his fringe away from his forehead and eyes, making Roger smile at the gentle touch. "Though you look beautiful in it."

"Thank you, sir." Roger breathes. Chest heaving.

Within the next second, Roger is forcibly positioned onto his back. 

A pillow, thick and firm is placed under his lower back. Then his feet are set onto the mattress so his legs are spread for easy access to his groin.

He whines. Hands not bound, but clutched to his chest as if so. 

Warm fingers trail down his sternum, down to his belly button. Leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Rogers hips buckle up involuntarily at the idea of being freed. Freddie chuckles.

"Take it easy, Dear. Lets see if it fits first. Else I'll have to go get the master key."

A tender kiss is placed right underneath his belly button. Roger toes curl into the silky blanket in anticipation.

"You know," Freddie says as he tries to fit the key into the tiny locket. "You're beautiful."

Rogers cheeks dimple with a shy smile. He feels exposed under the legends gaze. Without actually being able to open his own eye yet without being blinded. 

"Sir..." 

"You are." Freddie prompts with an insistence in his voice Roger could never argue with. "God knows I need to fuck you."

Roger whimpers. That's exactly what he came to the party for tonight. Before the darkness and melting heap of sweaty bodies had disoriented and distracted him.

"Sir. Yes please, sir." He whines. Begs. 

Freddie's light hearted reply breaks Rogers heart. His chest physically aches.

"Not tonight, Dear. Not tonight." Freddie whispers, still struggling too much with the key to properly comfort Roger in his sudden disappointment. 

Rogers lip wobbles, he tries to open his eyes but the brightness of the room forces them squeezed shut again immediately. 

"B-but-" He stutters dumbly. Not even sure where he was going with it. He could hardly force legendary superstar Freddie Mercury to fuck him at his own party in his own bed. Roger was already being pampered by getting the special treatment instead of the aftercare room. "Sir... I-"

Freddie sighs. For a moment Roger feels deeply ashamed for his desperation and tries to huddle into the mattress. 

"No if's and but's, darling. You're shaking all over, you don't sound coherent as if now, I'm not sure if you're in the right mindset. It's my responsibility to look after your well-being now."

Roger is at a loss of words. 

He wants to curl up and die because he has never felt as conflicted in his life.

A part of him wants to be fucked into the silky sheets mindlessly, until he can forget about his dreadful reaction to what was supposed to be the best night of his life. And another part of him wants Freddie to bundle him up in a blanket and spoon him, even if it meant never being fucked by the singer. 

Roger has no time to think of a coherent reply through his sluggish mood that leaves his mind uncharacteristically slow. 

When the belt comes undone with a soft click, a rush of relief washes over him as well as disappointment at the knowledge nobody will fuck him until he's screaming tonight. 

"Shush. Don't cry, Darling."

"I'm not." Rogers voice trembles and he has no idea what's gotten into him. He feels low and his heart tugs painfully with rejection. 

Freddie tuts at him. Cradling his cheeks between one hand, the other heavy on his hip.

"You might be gorgeous Darling, but not a good liar."

His hands are still on Rogers hip after he drags the chastity belt down his thighs and off his body. He discards the object to instead focus on Rogers poor cock.

Roger does not have to open his eyes to know his cock is an angry red and so hard it might fall off at any moment.

Freddie hums thoughtfully, fingers inching closer to the base of the shaft where the cockring is keeping Roger stiff. 

"Oh sweetheart, you got yourself all messy." 

Rogers entire body spasms when Freddie thumbs at a thick drip of pre-cum rolls down his erection. 

He gasps quietly. Eyes still closed. 

"Oh, Fred. Freddie." He begs, hiding his face sideways into the pillow that smells like the rockstar. "Please, pretty please touch me. It hurts." 

He should feel at least a little embarrassment for begging, but he doesn't.

If anything, he feels incredibly happy with the results. 

Freddie has a sharp intake of breath, before he climbs onto the bed to straddle Rogers lap. Hand still gently cupping the poorly contained erection.

The newfound weight makes Roger blink open his eyes. His lids heavy and vision blurred with tears. 

His eyes meet Freddie's.

Up close they are honey brown and brighter than anything Roger has ever seen before.

He buckles his hips up into Freddie's palm. Whining. 

"Sir..." 

He pouts when Freddie chuckles, but Roger hadn't noticed he had neatly slipped back into his warm submissive headspace under the Dominants control of the situation.

He tries to persuade the man on top of him into touching him by slowly blinking up at him. Not because he's too exhausted to keep them open, but because he is flirting to get his way. (Or so he tells himself.)

Rogers mind is taken over by the ache in his cock that dulls all other sensations. He feels like he is floating on the edge of pain and pleasure. 

"Need it." He whimpers, hips grinding up into Freddie's palm until the dominant forces his hips down onto the bed. "Please?" 

Freddie stares down at him.

Honey eyes now pitch black. 

The facts that he's holding Rogers drooling cock was not helping either. Between his legs, Freddie's erection bops up in interest. 

"I'm not going to fuck you," Freddie says, slowly sliding his hand down Rogers member without breaking eye contact. "But is this okay?"

Roger whimpers. Nodding.

"Off. Please." He begs feverishly when Freddie reaches the cockring. 

Freddie taps his hip as a warning to remind him of his place. Eyes authoritative and stern enough to make Roger clench around his buttplug.

"Behave, Darling. Let me take care of you." 

He whines.

Freddie doesn't mind, bending forward and bowing his head to place a kiss on the head of Rogers swollen tip. Tongue dipping in the drooling slit.

Rogers legs fall open wide onto the mattress. His back arches.

"Ohhh... Please!"

He won't last. He will cum all over Freddie's face and his mind will shut down. 

Freddie grins at the reaction. Leaning back just enough to nudge the ring off Rogers base. Slowly sliding it off his cock and effectively freeing him.

Rogers eyes roll back into his head with a loud whine. Fingers twitching.

"F-fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Freddie instantly grabs the base of his cock with his hand and squeezes it- 

But he is too late.

The moment the cock ring was removed from Rogers abused dick, his long awaited orgasm had rolled over him. 

His toes curl into the mattress and he lets out the prettiest little moans in the world with every electric wave of pleasure washing over his trembling body.

Desperate tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Rogers stomach tenses hard.

"Hmmm."

Instead of stopping Rogers inevitable orgasm, Freddie goes with it. 

He wraps his lips around his cock and sucks up all the cum that shoots out of him in thick heavy ropes. His other hand is used to jerk Rogers nearly untouched cock and milk him from all the cum he can give.

Roger shakes and gasps under the ministrations. His chest heaving with pleasure.

It only takes a few seconds before Roger is done cumming and Freddie doesn't want to push him under again, so he pulls off his cock with a bob. 

His lips are red and swollen. Roger moans weakly when his eyes land on them.

"Sorry." He whispers. Not sure why.

Maybe because of the party? Maybe them not getting to fuck? Maybe because he orgasmed faster than anyone had ever done in history?

Freddie smiles brightly, leaning up to kiss Rogers parted lips sweetly.

"Nonsense Darling, we're always prepared for a sub drop." His eyes are so dark and sincere, Roger has no choice but to believe him. "Taking care of you has been a pleasure." 

He winks. His lips still tasting of Rogers cum. 

Roger wraps his arms around Freddie's neck and nuzzles close against his chest. 

He yawns widely. Feeling overwhelming tired all of a sudden and his eyelids are too heavy to keep open, despite Freddie Mercury sitting right on top of him. 

But Roger doesn't think of it as a problem. His mind is blissfully blank after his orgasm.

"M' sleepy." He admits. Shy. 

Freddie coos. Propping himself up on one elbow to not crush the nearly-sleeping man before him, but using his other hand to wipe Rogers tear stained face clean.

"You go sleep darling, don't worry."

Roger sighs contently, cuddling impossibly tight to Freddie's inviting body.

He lays one leg between Freddie's to keep himself warm. Ignoring the erection poking his belly and the plug still pressed into his hole.

_Next time_. He thinks dreamily.

Freddie chuckles at Roger getting comfortably curled up like a cat. Nuzzling his nose into messy blond hair.

"You know..." He whispers, drawing a pattern on Rogers shoulder while Roger dozes into a soft world of dreams and silky sheets and big cocks. "I never got your name."

Roger smiles against his neck.

"Roger."

And if he wakes up the next morning, alone but warm, wiped clean, his clothes which he had given to the servant neatly folded on the bedside table and a note from Freddie,

_'Dear Roger Taylor,_

_I took great pleasure in looking after you last night. It is a rule of mine that nobody leaves this premises unsatisfied. _

_I promise you though, that not everyone gets the privilege of sleeping in my bed or of my private company. I so dearly hope to see you again, perhaps in a scene less overwhelming for you to enjoy. _

_There is no shame in admitting your worries or displeasure. Making you feel good has made my evening significantly more memorable and it is one of my favorite things about being a Dominant._

_I hope to see you again soon. Expect an invitation in the post by the end of next week. _

_Love~ Freddie ❤️' _

Roger has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh did u like it??? If so, leave me a comment please


End file.
